helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Shining Power
|type = Single |album = ⑦ Berryz Times |artist = Berryz Koubou |released = November 10, 2010 November 23, 2010 (Event V) November 24, 2010 (Single V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V, digital download |length = 12:59 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Maji Bomber!! 23rd single (2010) |Next = Heroine ni Narou ka! 25th single (2011) }} Shining Power (シャイニング パワー) is Berryz Koubou's 24th single. It was released on November 10, 2010 in regular, 3 limited, and Inazuma Eleven editions. Limited editions A, B and C came with a serial number card that could be used to win a ticket to one of the single's launch events when entered in the lottery. The title track was used as the 6th ending song for the anime Inazuma Eleven, and the Single V was released on November 24, 2010. Tracklist CD #Shining Power #Chotto Samishii na (ちょっとさみしいな; I'm a Little Lonely) #Shining Power (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Shining Power (Close-up Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Shining Power (Dance Shot Ver.) Single V #Shining Power (PV) #Shining Power (Another Dance Shot Ver.) #Making of (メイキング映像) Event V #Shining Power (Shimizu Saki Solo Ver.) #Shining Power (Tsugunaga Momoko Solo Ver.) #Shining Power (Tokunaga Chinami Solo Ver.) #Shining Power (Sudo Maasa Solo Ver.) #Shining Power (Natsuyaki Miyabi Solo Ver.) #Shining Power (Kumai Yurina Solo Ver.) #Shining Power (Sugaya Risako Solo Ver.) Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako Single Information ;Shining Power *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Suzuki Shunsuke *Chorus: CHINO ;Chotto Samishii na *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Fujisawa Yoshiaki TV Performances *2011.01.03 Anison plus Concert Performances ;Shining Power *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Aki Fuyu ~Berikou Fes!~ *Berryz Koubou Kessei 7 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2011 Haru ~Shuukan Berryz Times~ *Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Collab Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Berikyuu Island~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Kaneko Rie, Takagi Sayuki, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Otsuka Aina, Yamaga Kanae, Oda Sakura *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ *Berryz Koubou Debut 10shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2014 ~Real Berryz Koubou~ (part of a medley) *Berryz Koubou Debut 10shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Professional~ *Kumai Yurina Casual Dinner Show ~ENJOY! The first stage in 2019☆~ - Kumai Yurina ;Chotto Samishii na *Shimizu Saki Casual Dinner Show ~Hinamatsuri 2018・Kinen Subeki Kono Hi ni 1ri de Dinner Show Shichaimasu~ - Shimizu Saki Oricon Chart Positions ;Single Total Reported Sales: 27,402 ;Single V Total Reported Sales: 1,848 Trivia *The choreography for Shining Power was done by inchikita of the group T-Pistonz+KMC. *A short ver. of Shining Power started distribution on Chaku-uta on October 6, 2010. The people who purchased from Chaku-uta entered a draw, and five of those people won Inazuma Eleven and Berryz Koubou special collaboration goods. Chaku-uta is the song category of Rechochoku, a popular service for songs and ringtone downloads for cellphone. *This is the third Berryz Koubou single to have an English name. Additional Videos External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Shining Power, Chotto Samishii na es:Shining Power Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:2010 Singles Category:English Name Single Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:2010 DVDs Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:2010 Single Vs Category:2010 Event Vs Category:Inazuma Eleven Themes Category:Theme Songs